Algo rapido, no lo crees?
by Auru24
Summary: Q-que dices Saso-ri...? / Que me vas a hacer?... Solo no te muevas... Deidara... / En realidad no entiendo tus intenciones sobre mi un.../ One-shot! AU ...


Disclamer: Todos los personajes que aparecen a esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, OK? Esta historia es un AU (Alternative universe) Y también es un One-shot (de un solo capitulo XP) La idea de esta historia es mia y solo miaaaaa!(si hay algún parentesco con alguna otra historia, Ummm no me he dado cuenta de veras!) Espero les agrade… XD n_n

Algo rápido, no crees?

-Un, la puerta no abre!

Pues ahí estaba yo, encerrado con ese tipo que no me caia para nada…

-Hey, niñato seguro que no tienes la fuerza suficiente aléjate de ahí, tanto pareces una niña que ya perdiste tu fuerza? Jajaja

-Cállate manzanita…

Por que, tengo que estar encerrado en el colegio con la persona mas odiosa del cole?

-Oye Sasori, por que me odias tanto?

Sasori seguía tratando de abrir la puerta…

-Ummm…tsk… esta atorada…

-Oye respóndeme!

-Que te importa niñita-dijo Sasori con algo de rabia.

-Bueno entonces déjame en paz de una vez, y deja de burlarte de mi, entendiste?

Deidara se sentó algo alejado de Sasori, el supuesto chico que lo molestaba todo el día…

Sasori lo miraba con una mirada algo indiferente pero a la vez algo… sonrojado?

Deidara lo volteo a ver… Y…

-Eh? Que te pasa ah? Por que te sonrojas?-le pregunto Deidara

-Yo sonrojado? No me jodas!

-Pues si lo estas rojo, aun mas que tu cabello…

Deidara se acerco a Sasori y lo miro a los ojos y puso un dedo en su mejilla…

-Sasori, estas rojo, y estas caliente… Tu estas…

-A-A que te refieres, aléjate mocoso!

El pelirrojo empujo al rubio contra las carpetas, haciendo que se callera y se lastimara su espalda…

-Maldita sea…-suspiro Deidara

El rubio toco su espalda, para sentir alguna herida, y así era se había hecho un gran corte en la parte de su espalda y podría aparecer un moretón por la caída…

Sasori sorprendido le pregunto…

-D-Deidara? Estas bien?...

-Duele… tsk…

-Ahhh…-el pelirrojo no sabía hacer o decir en ese momento…

Las heridas de Deidara sangraban más y más…

Deidara trataba de parar la sangre pero salía aun más…

-Oye, Sasori! Busca algún botiquín o algo por ahí…

-Eh? Bueno esta bien…-dijo el pelirrojo…

Sasori busco en la repisa del salón donde encontró un poco de alcohol y vendas…

-Pues eso me va a arder no?-pregunto Deidara…

-Creo que si, pero bueno sácate la camisa para ponerte esto…

-Esta bien…

Deidara se saco la camisa, dejando al aire un perfecto tórax, con algunas heridas en la espalda…

Sasori se sonrojo un poco al ver al rubio sin camisa…

-Nee… Deidara sabes como te dolerían tanto las heridas?

-Eh?... Como?

-Pues…

El pelirrojo empezó a lamer las heridas del rubio, haciendo caer en las mesas del aula…

El rubio con un poco de excitación decía…

-Q-Que… que mierda haces?

-Tranquilo esto te va a gustar…

El rubio que ya tenía una respiración algo acelerada, trataba de pararlo, pero parecía que ya le estaba gustando…

-S-Sasori…

Sasori, cogía los pantalones del rubio y se los quitaba lentamente, para poder dejar algo a la vista…

El rubio ya sonrojado… le dijo…

-S-Saso… Ya hazlo, no lo soporto mas, un…

-Esta bien, Deidara…

Sasori, metía y sacaba el miembro de Deidara de su boca…

La saliva de Sasori se resbalaba por aquella parte, y su lengua la pasaba por todos lados, sin dejar algún espacio libre…

Deidara gemía un poco, y soportaba la excitación que tenia…

Después de un rato… Sasori, estaba algo excitado, y Deidara sentía una excitación plena y placentera…

Sasori le subió los pantalones a Deidara…

Y aquel rubio, tranquilizaba su respiración…

-Sa-Sasori, tu…

-Yo te amo Deidara…

-Pero… por que no me dijiste nada?

-Por que… fui un idiota al pensar que no podría conquistarte, pensé que eres tan bueno, que no te fijarías en alguien como yo…-respondió el pelirrojo

-Como puedes decir eso? Siempre me pareciste alguien tierno y lindo, pero cuando me empezaste a molestar ya no podía ni hablarte…

-D-De veras? Deidara… Yo… yo… quiero ser tu novio…-dijo Sasori sonrojado…

-M-Mi novio? P-pues yo… no se que decir Sasori…

-No digas nada…

Sasori tomo el brazo de Deidara, lo sostuvo contra la mesa, y lo beso fuertemente, no quería que el rubio se suelte de alguna forma…

Empezó a meter su lengua en al boca de Deidara, y el rubio hacia lo mismo…

-Mmmm…

En eso, el pelirrojo soltó a su uke, y lo miro a los ojos sujetando su cabello entre sus dedos suavemente…

-Deidara, yo siento… que te amo…

-Sasori, yo también te amo… un…

En eso los dos recordaron que estaban encerrados y no sabían como salir de ahí…

-Y… no nos vamos a quedar en este salón toda la vida no?

-Pues tengo una idea-sugirió el rubio…

Uso un pequeño clip, que tenia en el bolsillo, lo metió por la cerradura de la puerta, y mágicamente se pudo abrir…

-Como hiciste eso?-pregunto Sasori

-Un pequeño truco que me enseñaron de pequeño, jeje

Sasori, y Deidara salieron de ese salón de clases… ya en el primer piso bajo esos arboles, que ya se le caían las hermosas hojas de otoño…

Sasori dijo:

-Deidara… siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites, esta bien?

-Si Sasori, pero… por que lo di-…

Sasori tomo la mano de su rubio apretándola muy fuerte, y Deidara hizo lo mismo, uniendo sus manos…

Deidara sonrojado le dijo a Sasori…

-Yo también estaré siempre junto a usted… un…

Deidara se inclino a la cara de Sasori, movió un poco su cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo…

-Por que yo… te amo Sasori…

… Fin!

….

Etto… pues gracias por leer esto n_n Espero que les haya gustado! n_n

Por cierto, una chica creo que se llama Rocío me envió un mensaje con su mail, pero no me llego lo podrías volver a escribir y te enseño como subir una historia si? n_n

Bueno dejen reviews si les gusto por fis n_n


End file.
